Comme une bouteille à la mer
by Aphr0dite
Summary: OS. Draco va apprendre à ses dépends qu'il suffit parfois de 3 mots pour être heureux. Mais lorsqu'on est trop lâche pour les prononcer la vie s'écroule soudain sans que l'on puisse rien y faire.


Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écris il y a... bon je sais plus tout ce que je me souviens c'est que j'avais commencé à l'écrire à Londres durant la dernière coupe du monde de foot... donc 4 ans maintenant. J'aurais pu le laisser tel quel mais une review très intéressante de Prismolife m'a fait modifier quelques détails disons bâclés. OSEF vous ne lirez même pas ça donc ça sert à rien que je raconte ma life ^^.

Bref, les personnage, l'histoire, le décors... appartient à JKR, le contexte est de moi, aidé un petit peu par Lolita Pile.

* * *

Mon histoire commence comme tous les contes de fée. Il était une fois dans un somptueux château…

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, dix-sept ans beau, intelligent et riche, en gros le petit con parfait. On dit de moi que je suis arrogant, trop fière, hautain... Ce n'est pas faux, j'ai du mépris pour le monde qui m'entoure. Très vite on m'a apprit que les gens trop bons étaient trop cons, alors je suis une ordure.

La vie est à mon image : cruelle, insolente et imprévisible. Je vis au jour le jour par appréhension de ne plus être de ce monde demain. Je ne compte plus mes conquêtes tellement elles sont nombreuses. C'est si facile d'avoir de la chaire fraîche dans son lit, il suffit de promettre monts et merveilles et le tour est joué. Bande de cons.

Je tourne la tête à droite, Pansy est là, elle me regarde je la regarde, elle crois que je l'aime mais je l'emmerde. Pétasse, si elle savait à quel point elle me fait chier. Mais je reste aimable et courtois avec elle, bonne éducation oblige, et puis ça ne me déplaît pas autant dans le fond d'avoir ma cours d'admirateurs et d'admiratrice.

Mon regard se prolonge une peu plus vers la droite, il est là, avec ses amis, souriant et de bonne humeur comme à son habitude, je me demande comment il fait.

Il est le seul à pouvoir faire naître cette petite flamme au fond de moi, chaque fois que je croise son regard mon cœur s'emballe. Pourtant nous sommes deux parfaits opposés. Aussi brun que je suis blond, aussi sympathique que je suis antipathique, il est le bien suprême alors que je suis considéré comme le mal absolu. Pour finir je suis Draco Malfoy et il est Harry Potter. Il faut croire que les opposés s'attirent, du moins il m'attire. Je ne saurais pas vous dire si c'est juste une pulsion sexuelle ou alors autre chose. Cette chose que l'on appelle l'amour. Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais étais amoureux et depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai appris à fuir ce sentiment dévastateur.

Je me suis lancé un pari, je me donne une semaine pour attirer Saint Potter dans mes filets, ainsi je pourrais peut-être me l'enlever de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement je bloque, il est très subtile et je craint que lui promettre un amour éternel ne suffira pas, il me connais trop bien pour savoir que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Comment faire alors ?

J'ai trouvé la réponse hier soir, alors que je baisais sans conviction avec une pétasse dont je n'ai même pas retenu le prénom. C'était juste histoire de me soulager un peu et je n'avais trouvé aucun garçon pour me servir de dessert. Oui je suis bi mais j'ai une nette préférence pour les hommes. Les filles sont trop fragiles, trop niaises, trop tout. Ce qui me fait prendre mon pied c'est un corps viril à qui je n'ai pas peur de faire mal. Mais gros problème à l'horizon, depuis que Potter est entré dans ma tête ben c'est comme si le reste n'avait plus autant d'intérêt, vous savez comme un gosse qui veut à tout pris d'un jouet, tout le reste lui paraît fade, il n'a de yeux que pour CE jouet. Ouais Potter est mon jouet et comme ce gamin capricieux j'espère qu'une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux, je ne m'y intéresserais plus autant.

Donc Potter aime la sincérité, il me suffira juste d'être moi-même, de lui dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'obsède depuis des mois et que j'ai une attirance sans nom envers lui.

Après mures réflexions je ne pense pas que cette solution marchera vraiment, c'est un Gryffondor donc par définition romantique. Et puis merde c'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Décidément Potter va me rendre fou, il me le faut absolument mais comment faire ? Dans ces moments là je me confie à Blaise le roi de baise. Il s'est auto-nommé comme ça et d'après les échos que j'ai entendu c'est loin d'être faux. Donc Blaise m'a conseillé de faire un mixe des deux, dire à Potter qu'il m'attire mais y mettre des formes.

Mon obsession a métamorphose alors que je n'ai rien, parfait j'irais lui parler après son cours. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir de la salle commune quand la voix stridente de Pansy me ramène à la réalité.

**- Draco où vas-tu ?**

Oh et puis merde je lui en pose des questions moi, on est pas mariés que je sache.

**- Dans ton cul !**

C'est puéril mais ça a au moins le don de lui faire fermer sa grande bouche. Je me ferais pardonner plus tard, pour l'heure je dois aller me préparer, il faut que je mette tous mes atouts de mon côté pour faire fondre sa sainteté Potter.

L'heure est passée trop vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer, putain de merde. Tant pis je laisse mes longs cheveux blonds retomber sur ma nuque. Il dernier regard au miroir qui orne ma chambre de préfet. Finalement c'est tout aussi bien, coiffé ainsi j'ai l'air sauvage et mystérieux, surtout qu'une lueur inconnue brille dans mes yeux orageux.

Quand j'arrive devant la salle de métamorphose le cours n'est pas encore fini, je m'adosse au mur en attendant que McGo finisse de donner leur devoirs aux Gryffondor et une retenue à Weasley. La journée commence bien ! Quelques secondes plus tard la cloche retentis, et une horde d'élève sortent de leurs différents cours.

Potter quitte la classe à son tour accompagné de ses potos la sang-de-bourbe et le miséreux.

**- Potter !**

Il se retrouve pour voir qui l'interpelle, quand il m'aperçois ses yeux se plisses, sa mâchoire serre ainsi que ses poings. Ah l'amour !

**- Qu'est que tu veux Malfoy ?**

**- Te parler…s'il te plait... seul à seul.**

Il me regarde soupçonneux. Ca alors comme si je ne savais que l'agresser, je suis offusqué. Granger lui dit qu'il n'a cas les rejoindre à la bibliothèque quand il aura fini. Pauvre Weasley, il a l'air vraiment dépité mais ça l'empêche pas de me lancer un regard d'avertissement avant de s'éloigner, ce à quoi je répond avec un sourire angélique.

**- Alors tu veux quoi ?**

**- Pas ici, il y a trop de monde.**

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'entraîne dans un vieux couloir vide du premier étage. Sa peau est douce et chaude, il me suit sans rien dire. Il ouvre enfin la bouche lorsque je m'arrête et arrache sa main de la mienne comme si on lui avait brûlé.

**- Alors ?**

Je reste planté là comme un con ne sachant quoi dire. Sa voix et sèche et cassante et ne m'inspire pas beaucoup à la confidence.

**- Je me disais que ça fait maintenant presque sept ans qu'on se connaît et durant toutes ses années on n'a fait que se livrer une guerre sans merci et franchement ça commence à devenir ridicule, on devrait faire une trêve tu ne pense pas ?**

Il me regarde soupçonneux, mon récit n'a pas l'air de le convaincre outre mesure.

**- Oh oui ça serait génial, même qu'on pourrait soigner les Scrout à Pétard ensemble et déjeuner à la même table. Tes amis deviendraient mes amis et inversement et tout ira pour le mieux dans le parfait petit monde des bisounours.**

J'ai un instant envie de rire devant son air faussement heureux mais me retient. Bon il est coriace le Potter mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

**Non Potter j'suis sérieux, t'en a pas marre un peu qu'on se fasse sans arrêt la guerre ? Même les professeurs ont baissés les bras et préfèrent nous laisser nous entre-tuer.**

**- A qui la faute, je me le demande !**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui a refusé une poignet de main il y a sept ans.**

Et bim dans tes dents. Ca a le don de lui rabattre son caquet. Il soupire, de lassitude avant de me demander:

Et ces bonnes résolutions te sont venues comme ça, d'un coup ?

Ouille, trouve quelque chose à dire Draco, improvise, tu le fais très bien habituellement.

- Non, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'y pense, à vrai dire depuis la fin de la guerre. Ne trouves-tu pas ça aberrant qu'on se soit battus côte à côte mais qu'on continue notre petite gueguerre ? Lorsque tu pensais que j'étais un mangemort je comprends mais maintenant ? C'est stupide et puéril !

Ma tirade à l'air de le faire gamberger et je sais que c'est gagner puisqu'il hausse les épaules et me demande pourquoi pas.

Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis quelques jours, plus aucune agression entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, Dumbledore semble être aux anges. J'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à parler de la pluie et du beau temps à Weasley et Granger. Et merde, si je dois être franc avec moi-même je dois avouer que leur compagnie n'est pas si désagréable. Blaise et moi passons beaucoup de temps avec eux (oui mon ami est ravi de pouvoir agrandir son tableau de chasse) et Pansy est verte de jalousie et me fait la gueule ce qui est très bien.

En fait, Granger est d'une intelligence rare et je suis impressionné par l'étendu de sa connaissance magique, elle qui est née de parents moldus. Weaslaid, bien que retissent au début se trouve être un adversaire de choix aux échecs bien que qu'il reste toujours aussi laid. Et Potter, et bien Potter me rend toujours aussi fou et j'ai souvent dû me retenir de le violer sur place.

Je suis d'ailleurs en sa compagnie, sous l'ombre d'un arbre et nous parlons Quidditch. Ce crétin est persuadé que Gryffondor va gagner la coupe de Quidditch alors que non je suis sûr que c'est Serdaigle puisque Serpentard a été éliminé. Et sa dure de longues minutes comme ça parce que le Potter est un animal coriace, jusqu'à ce que Crivey vienne nous interrompre.

Je l'aime pas lui, il est un peu trop souvent sur le chemin de mon Gryffondor. Dans un escalier, au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrange toujours pour être sur son chemin. Il lui informe que sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue est reportée à demain soir, et qu'il devra récurer les chaudrons de la semaine avec comme unique accessoire une éponge et de l'huile de coude. Sur ce, il s'éloigne.

Salut Harry, je viens juste t'apporter un message du professeur Rogue. Oh comme tu es beau Harry, oh comme tu as de beau yeux. Viens que je fasse de toi mon quatre heure Harry.

Mon imitation de Crivey le fait marrer, c'est déjà ça.

- Colin est sympa, un peu collant mais sympa.

Je me tape le front avec le plat de la main, ce type est aveugle.

- Il ne s'intéresse à toi que parce que tu es célèbre, c'est ta notoriété qui le fascine rien d'autre.

- Comme beaucoup de personnes.

- Pas moi !

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que tu es... intéressant. Tu as de la conversation, le sens de l'humour. On s'emmerde pas à parler avec toi. Et puis tu es séduisant, tu as des yeux incroyables, une odeur enivrante et un cul à s'en faire damner un saint...

Je m'arrête tout à coup les yeux exorbités et je dois faire à peu près la même tête que Potter en ce moment. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de débiter ça. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il se mit à sourire.

- Ca alors, j'avais entendu des rumeurs... comme quoi tu étais à voile et à vapeur mais je les croyais fausses.

- Et alors ça te dérange ?

Piqué au vif, je n'ai pu empêcher mon ton d'être cassant. Potter me pensait hétero depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne.

Non pas du tout... Ca fait du bien, de connaître des gens comme soi.

Là c'est à mon tour de tomber des nues. Je ne savais pas que Potter était... aussi libéré. En fait je le pensais hétéro, mais je me disais que ce n'était pas un obstacle en soi, à nos âges on aime les nouvelles expériences.

- Tu as déjà essayer avec un garçon ?

Il me dit que oui. La première fois c'était chez ses moldus, un camarade de classe de son cousin, ça avait duré tout l'été. La seconde fois était durant la guerre, il se pensait condamné et il avait eu juste envie de sexe, une histoire sans lendemain, juste comme ça. Alors je lui raconte ma première fois, pas parce qu'elle était fascinante mais les gens qui se confient aiment bien savoir en retour.

Je lui demande ensuite si il a quelqu'un en ce moment. Il me dit que non, justement parce que c'est trop dur de trouver quelqu'un alors qui nous accepte pour ce qu'on est alors qu'on s'appelle Harry Potter, que les gens ont tendances à l'idéaliser mais qu'il est comme tout le monde, qu'il a aussi des défauts.

Tu vois Draco, avec toi c'est bien, c'est comme avec Hermione et Ron tu ne parles pas avec moi juste parce que suis Harry Potter. On s'est détestés, tu ne m'idéalisais pas.

Et il ne sait pas à quel point il a tord parce que si je le détestais c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu de mon amitié. J'étais comme les autres, je voulais être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Mais je ne lui dis pas, à la place je lui rétorque que oui, j'ai vu bien vite quel petit con bourré de défauts il est et ça le fait rire.

La nuit est tombée vite sur Poudlard. J'aime pas la crépuscule, les couleurs sont plus ternes, ce n'est plus le jour mais pas encore la nuit et puis j'ai froid. Je voudrais alors proposer que nous rentrions mais ça mettra fin à ce moment de confidences, la magie s'envolera.

- Tu as froid ! Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Je fais non de la tête alors il retire sa veste et me la tend. Je le remercie en silence et l'enfile, elle a son odeur ce qui est loin d'être désagréable.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose.

Je lui demande quoi, tu verras est sa réponse. Il approche doucement son visage et je crois que je sais ce qui va se passer.

Sa bouche est tout contre mes lèvres et je crois que mon coeur va exploser. Alors que j'entre-ouvre les lèvres il se recule. Quoi c'est tout ? Un bisou ! Oh non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Ce qui me fait sourire c'est qu'il a l'air mal à l'aise, il amorce un mouvement pour se relever mais je lui retient la main et me penche vers lui dans le but de lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser. Nos bouches se découvrent tandis que nos langues s'explorent. Il embrasse bien et je deviens complètement fou lorsqu'il s'acharne à mordiller ma lèvre inférieur. Ca devient vite passionné puisque nos mains entre en jeu, elles se caressent, se cramponnent.

Un bruit de branche écrasée nous oblige à nous éloigner et c'est le souffle saccader que je vois débarquer comme une fleur Pansy Parkinson.

- Oh Drago c'est toi... et Potter !

Elle crache presque le nom de Potter.

- Non c'est Merlin en culotte courte.

Mon ton est volontairement cassant parce que je suis passablement énervé qu'elle ai gâché un tel moment.

- Je souhaitais te parler, tu sais au sujet de nous.

Oh putain je vais me la faire, elle vient m'emmerder pour rien !

- Tu viens Potter on rentre.

Il ne se fait pas prier et me suis alors que Pansy s'égosille à m'appeler et me demander de revenir immédiatement, et puis quoi encore ?

C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'on ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi se dire. C'est clair on est mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans rien faire, sans rien dire, autrement je n'aurais plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit plus tard.

- Si tu veux, on peut continuer notre intéressante conversation et nos activités après le repas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, disons dans ma chambre vers 21h ?

- Ca marche.

Et il s'éloigne le sourire aux lèvres vers la grande salle.

..merde. Je ne suis pas allé mangé parce que j'avais l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. A la place je suis plutôt allé me préparer. Une douche bien chaude m'a permis de me remettre de mes émotions et après avoir tergiversé durant un bon quart d'heure en serviette devant mon armoire j'ai décidé de mettre un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche cintrée, parce que d'une le tout est très joli et de deux je commençais à me geler les miches.

La fonction de prêfet en chef à certains avantages, celui de retirer des points mais surtout le privilège d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à soit. Les deux chambre des prêfets en chef sont situées dans un couloir de l'aile Nord du deuxième étage. Potter sait où ça se trouve puisque Granger à la sienne exactement à côté de la mienne. Dieu merci, les murs sont très bien insonorisés parce que je serais devenu fou avec toutes ces visites que lui fait Weasmoche.

Bref, cette chambre est devenue cette année un baisodrôme, mais habituellement je n'attend pas mes partenaire avec une putain de boule au ventre. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai toujours une envie folle de Potter. Potter nu, Potter à genoux, Potter à quatre pattes, bref, Potter. Seulement je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée de m'être autant rapproché de lui.

Je veux dire que pendant ces quelques semaines on a beaucoup discutés ensemble, on s'est découverts des points en communs... on est devenus... amis ?!?

Et cette proximité avec Potter me met mal à l'aise parce que je sent que sa va merder quelque part, parcequ'il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Ce n'est pas que de la sympathie que j'ai pour le balafré c'est autre chose et cet autre chose me fait peur parce que c'est l'inconnu.

J'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que peut-être ça sera carrément à chier. Peut-être que Potter en a une petite, peut-être qu'il est éjaculateur précoce ou même impuissant. Ouais peut-être que ça sera tellement à chier que je serais dégoûté de lui. Peut-être même que... Bon j'ai pas le temps de finir avec mes peut-être parce qu'on frappe à la porte. Je pourrais ne pas ouvrir faire semblant de ne pas être là, comme une autruche mais j'ouvre quand même.

Il est sur le seuil de la porte, beau comme un dieu et je crois que c'est la première fois que je le regarde aussi attentivement. Ses cheveux ont l'air un peu plus disciplinés que d'habitude, aurait-il essayé de les dompter ? Ses magnifiques yeux verts sont gâchés par ces horribles lunettes rondes, mais elles n'enlèvent rien à l'intensité de son regard. Son nez est droit, comme si on l'avait dessiné par le plus talentueux des artiste. Ses lèvres, pleines et roses, me donnent envie de les embrasser.

Je souris parce que je crois qu'il a fait un effort sur son apparence physique. Son jean semble presque neuf et ô miracle il est à sa taille. Son t-shirt est plutôt joli, vert, il fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Il semble mal à l'aise suite à mon introspection et c'est en souriant que je m'efface pour le laisser enter. Alors comme à mon habitude mais avec plus de finesse je passe aux choses sérieuses. On est pas là pour boire le thé, on savait tous les deux très bien ce qui se passerait s'il acceptait ma proposition.

Potter à l'air d'accord avec sa puisque visiblement il est très intéressé par le fait de reprendre là où on en étaient restés. C'est avec bonheur que je retrouve son goût. Il ne mordille plus, à la place il mord et ses tout qui depuis tout à l'heure étaient fermement posées sur mes hanches décident de se balader.

Je les sent se balader sur mon torse, sur mon dos, sur mes fesses. Ce dernier geste m'arrache un gémissement suivit de beaucoup d'autre alors qu'il les palpe et les caresse. Je ne sent son touché qu'à travers nos vêtements mais ça me rend fou. Alors j'explore moi aussi ce corps, je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt, sa peau est douce, chaude et légèrement moite. Je lui retire d'ailleurs son vêtement et ma bouche s'égare sur son cou, embrassant, léchant et mordant cette peau offert.

Je suis depuis longtemps excité et c'est en caressant son sexe à travers son pantalon que je découvre que lui aussi à en douter par la bosse imposante qui se dessine à travers son jeans. Je me retrouve vite moi aussi torse nu mais assis sur mon lit, lui devant moi. C'est ainsi que je lui retire son pantalon, puis son boxer et je vois fièrement son sexe se dresser.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler une fois de plus, il a un corps magnifique, un torse finement musclé, juste ce qu'il faut et c'est avec envie que je suis des yeux le chemin emprunter par cette ligne de poil qui commence en bas de son nombril et qui conduit vers des contrées interdites.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est moi qui le suce, mais ne vous méprenez pas, juste histoire de l'exciter un peu plus, je suis toujours au dessus. Ma langue explore son pénis sur toute la longueur, le léchant goulûment comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace avant de le prendre d'un seul coup dans ma bouche, entièrement, et je sent son gland taper contre mes amygdales. Mes mouvement de tête même le lent et le rapide, l'effleurement et le prononcé.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. D'une part parce que j'ai déjà avalé une fois et que c'était dégeu mais surtout parce que j'ai une autre idé quant à la façon dont il éjaculera.

Il semble penser la même chose puisqu'une fois debout il finit de me déshabiller et oh Merlin je ne m'y attendais pas se met à genoux et me prend tout entier dans sa bouche. L'échange de politesse, j'aime bien ça, Potter semble très bien éduqué. Ses coups de langues me font voir les étoiles et je suis obligé de me cramponner à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. J'ai très chaud et s'il n'arrête pas bientôt je viendrais dans sa bouche. Je lui demande d'arrêter et ce n'est que lorsque je le supplie qu'il daigne accéder à ma demande.

Mais ce qu'il fait ensuite m'excite plus que la plus merveilleuse des fellation. Cette simple vu pourrait me faire jouir. Imaginez, Potter nu s'allongeant sur le lit, les jambes écartées à souhait et vous regardant comme si vous alliez devenir son quatre heure.

C'est sans me faire prier que je le rejoint dans ce lit. Il prend ma main et s'applique à lécher mes doigts et le son que ça produit est divinement obscène. C'est pas possible il veut me rendre fou, mais Potter à ce jeu tu n'es pas le plus fort, j'ai mes petites armes également.

J'enfonce un de mes doit préalablement humidifié dans l'intimité de Potter. C'est étroit et chaud. Je fais de petits mouvement de va et viens jusqu'à ce que je sente l'étau de cher se desserrer autour de mon doigt. Alors j'en met un second. Je le sent se tendre et grimacer mais doucement je fais des mouvements de ciseau pourqu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Un troisième doigt vient rejoindre les deux autres quelques secondes plus tard et ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'entend me supplier de le prendre que je consent à les retirer.

Je me place entre ces cuisses, mon sexe touche son entrée mais je n'ose pas aller plus loin. Je me sent bizarrement ému. Mes yeux se délectent de cette vue, mes oreilles s'enivrent de ses gémissement et mes narines apprécient cette odeur de sexe.

J'écarquille les yeux, car pendant que je regardais, écoutais et sentais Harry à donné un coup de hanche qui a eu pour but de me faire entrer en lui. J'ai le souffle coupé et même si j'ai envie d'aller vite et loin en lui je ne fais aucun geste pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Ce n'est que lorsque je le sent bouger que je débute ma longue cadence.

Tout d'abord très doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Je le sent partout autour de moi et les seuls bruits qui se font entendre sont ceux du lit qui grince, de mes bourses qui frappent contre ses fesses et nos gémissements qui se perdent dans l'air.

Ma dernière parcelle de raison s'envole lorsque mon rythme devient effréné. Mes muscles sont contracté à l'extrême, c'est douloureux mais il me faut aller plus vite, plus fort. Harry aussi semble penser la même chose puisque lui aussi remue les hanches à un rythme effréné. Je m'empare de son sexe que je masturbe en cadence et c'est dans un cri roque que je viens, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par Harry qui se déverse dans ma main.

Je me suis écroulé sur lui à bout de souffle et trempé de sueur. Je sent mon coeur - ou est-ce le sien – battre dangereusement, heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'est cardiaque.

Lorsque je reprend enfin conscience des choses, je m'allonge sur le dos, Harry à côté de moi. Nous restons longtemps sans parler, tellement que je sent Morphée venir me faire un petit coucou. C'est le ricanement d'Harry qui me fait réagir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était bien !

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, mon sourire parle pour moi. Je viens d'avoir la meilleure baise de toute ma courte vie.

- C'est étrange, y a pas si longtemps on était prêt à s'étriper.

- Y a pas si longtemps comme tu dis je cherchais à te sauter par tous les moyens.

Merde, j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de parler. Son regard m'interroge mais je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai fait ami-ami avec lui simplement pour en arriver à ce moment là, alors je lui dit juste que mon attirance pour lui ne date pas d'hier. Ouf il sourit, la tempête est passée.

J'aimerais être seule pour réfléchir à tout ça mais lorsqu'il me prend dans ces bras j'oublie cette idée. Sa tête repose contre mon torse et ses doigts dessinent des arabesque.

Une fois de plus il ricane mais ce rire semble étrange comme forcé.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il secoue la tête et soupire. Ah non maintenant qu'il a commencé il fini, je lui demande une fois de plus ce qu'il y a.

**Je… c'est stupide mais je me disais que je t'aimais... peut être.**

Il a dit ça sans me regarder et je le vois rougir, Merlin qu'il est beau. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise quelque chose mais je n'ai rien à dire, je reste juste sur le cul parcequ'il vient de mettre le doigt sur cette chose, ce sentiment non identifié.

**Et toi Draco tu m'aime ?**

J'ai envie de lui crier haut et fort mon amour, lui dire que depuis toutes ces années il n'y avait que lui que chacune de nos bagarre n'était qu'un moyen d'attirer son attention, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je détourne les yeux et lui fait non de la tête. Je l'entends soupirer, puis se lever. Je crois qu'il se rhabille et peut de temps après ma porte claque.

Je m'étends de tout mon long sur mon lit et les larmes débordent de mes yeux, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais mais le courage ne fait pas partie de mes qualités. L'amour c'est compliqué, c'est dangereux. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

_Je voulais apprendre à donner, j'ai appris à tout manger.  
Apprendre à pardonner, j'ai appris à me venger.  
Je voulais apprendre à aimer, j'ai appris à haïr,  
Je ne voulais pas ramer, je l'ai fait avec un gros navire.  
J'ai voulu éviter la pluie, je l'ai affrontée en t-shirt.  
Je le voulais pour la vie, je ne l'ai eu que pour un flirt.  
Je me sens comme une bouteille à la mer, noyer dans les vagues de la mélancolie, comme une bouteille à la mer… (1)_

N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, il n'y en a pas. Il est parti, je ne l'ai pas retenu et plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. J'envisage l'avenir comme une éternité d'ennui. Ma lâcheté m'empêche de lui dire que je l'aime. Je continuerais à être moi-même, à baiser tout ce qui bouge. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. (2)

Mon histoire ne se termine pas comme dans les contes de fée. Nous ne vécûmes pas heureux et n'eûmes pas beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

(1) Extrait de " Comme une bouteille à la mer " de Soprano.

(2) Extrait de Hell, Lolita Pille


End file.
